Forever We Dance
by Icestorm51
Summary: When Finland is afraid Sweden is cheating on him, Sweden has to go through any means necessary to make Finland see that he loves him. 1000 word challenge, M for mature themes and scenes. One-shot.


**Hello, loves. This fic was a challenge from one of my friends. The challenge was to write a one thousand word fic using a word she gave me every one hundred words. It didn't come out perfect as I only had a limited time to write it, but here it is regardless. It's a bit old and it never occurred to me to put it on FanFiction, but I just realized. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Zoë**

**Treason**

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be with Denmark, not after everything we'd done. He has to still love me.

Right?

This was worse than treason. My life felt like it was falling apart at the seems. I was having trouble breathing.

What was I going to do? I couldn't really ask him, "Hey, Hun, have you been cheating on me with Denmark?" No. It doesn't really work that way.

My breathing sped up and the tears had just started rolling down my face when the door creaked open and in he came, prancing in like he had done nothing.

**Eternity**

I swear, I couldn't control it. It just burst out of me like a bull from its confines in the rodeo. "What have you been doing with Denmark?" I cried.

He tilted his head. "What?"

"You've been cheating on me! With Denmark!" I exclaimed, doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do. "We're supposed to be together for eternity!"

"Tino..." he stopped, dumbfounded. "I haven't seen Denmark in months! Why would you think I cheated on you?" he responded, slightly offended.

I shuddered. "But... but France said that he saw you and Denmark going into a hotel together yesterday night..."

**Sophisticated**

Sve shook his head at me. "Why would you distrust me like that let alone trust France? I thought I knew you better than that," he muttered, shaking his head.

I frowned. "Don't try and guilt trip me. You could be lying, for all I know!"

He shook his head. "Tino. I love you. Let's act like sophisticated adults and talk about this... even thought there's no reason to talk. I didn't do anything. In your mind, you know it."

I sighed. "I love you too, Sve." I stood and held him to me, rubbing my face into his chest.

**Imagination**

We stood like that for what seemed like a lifetime. Never again would I doubt him unless I caught him in the act.

He brought my face up, licking his lips before putting them against mine. I shivered with delight and ran my hands along his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sve."

He sighed and groaned loudly.

"I want to do such bad things to you right now."

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Use your imagination. Or you can wait until we do those specific things."

"Like now?" I suggested.

"Like now."

A chill ran down my spine at his seductive words.

**Chocolate**

He grabbed my wrists faster than I could comprehend and opened the freezer, searching around for something. I looked up at him in question but he didn't even glance at me, intent on finding what he needed.

Finally, he brought out some of Switzerland's finest chocolates. Our wedding gift. He spun around, kissing me deeply, wrapping his arms around my waist as he closed the door to the freezer with his shoulder. Man, this man was tall. I kissed him in return with just as much fervor. He broke our lips apart to take off my shirt and discard it.

**Observatory**

Then his shirt and both of our pants were next, strewn messily around the kitchen. We were left in only our underwear, me short and skinny and him tall and muscular. I couldn't have gotten much better than this.

He started dragging me upstairs, in the direction of the observatory. The door burst open and the stars were so bright in the sky that I swear, I would have been able to see Spain from here had I wanted to. Instead, our lips crashed together again and he ripped my underwear off of my body, as well as his own.

**Sarcasm**

"Do you love me, Sve?" I asked, desperate to know that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

"No, Tino. I hate you more than anything in the world," he said, sarcasm lacing his voice as he grabbed my erection, hard as a rock. "I love you so much, it hurts me sometimes."

I smiled at his confession. It wasn't really a confession anymore. I kissed him ferociously as he pumped me slowly at first, speeding up as time went on. Soon, my head was tilted up, but my eyelids were blocking the way to the stars.

**Rejuvenation**

Bliss took over my body and I nearly cried at the sweet release. I thanked him with kissed, peppering his mouth and face with them. As soon as I had rejuvenated, I was returning the favor, tenfold. How could I not? It was just as pleasureful to me as it was to him. I loved this man more than I loved my own country and that was saying a lot.

When we were both finished, tired and well-worn, we laid on the observation deck, looking at the stars clearly for the first time that night.

"What do we do next?"

**Chains**

Sve grinned evilly before answering. "Next time, I want to try something new."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, honestly curious. The evil grin on his face was scaring me just a bit.

"Yeah. You know what I plan to do? I plan to have you wrapped up in chains in our bed. It will be a beautiful site. I might just have to take pictures..."

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Only if I get to reciprocate afterwards."

"Deal."

He grabbed my hand from my stomach and traced patterns along my palm.

"I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me."

**Dance**

"It's okay, baby. I'll always love you and always you."

After a very long time, we both stood. He held me there for a century, his hands running up and down my back. Suddenly, I heard the notes of a classical peace floating through my brain.

"Austria's playing again," I whispered quietly..

He nodded. "Dance with me?"

I took his outstretched hand and let him lead us.

For a very long time, we thought of nothing but each other, our love, our child, our family.

It was just us with no intruders (except Austria) and it was wonderful.

We danced.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
